Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Bennett is 's best friend and also a witch. Her ancestor is Emily from Salem, the town made famous for witches being burned at the stake in 1692. This character is a member of the Bennett Family. Personality Bonnie is a charismatic, good-natured and open minded girl that shown to be very mature for her age. She defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. This often makes her look like a prejudiced person, since in more than one occasion she has demonstrated her antipathy toward people that she doesn't know. Bonnie deeply cares for her friends and is fiercely loyal to them, eager to help them solve their problems or provides honest advice. After her grandmother's death, Bonnie has taken witchcraft more seriously and has been less forgiving towards vampires particularly Damon. Using her powers has made her cocky and confident including threatening Damon with her powers to make a point and that she can learn a spell which took Emily years to perfect in just a short time. Her hatred for vampires has extended to the point where she pretended to take the spell off of the device and attempt to kill Damon after Caroline had turned into a vampire. However, she does not completely hate vampires as she briefly discussed why the Lockwoods were affected the Device with Damon. Season One Bonnie's best friend is Elena Gilbert. She's also friends with Caroline Forbes. Bonnie and Caroline are cheerleaders. She is quickly to forgive and never stays mad at anyone for long. She's Elena's best friend, and is friends with Caroline Forbes. Although at first she was very excited about the supernatural things and her witch heritage, she has come to developed a sort of fear when it comes to using her abilities. This has led Bonnie to be more careful when dealing with the supernatural aspect of Mystic Falls, and has sensitized her to not take the magic things as a joke. She was very close with her grandmother, who is also a witch. To help , Stefan and Damon break into tomb, both Grams and Bonnie combined their magic to break Emily's spell, but the power was too much for Grams and she died. Bonnie attempted to reverse what had happened with magic, but Elena held her back as it was too late. Bonnie was devastated after Grams died, and irrationally blamed Stefan and Damon for her grandmother's death. She left town for a while and started to learn magic out of Emily's grimoire. When she came back, she was distant with Elena because of Stefan and Damon.She also came back with more of a hatred towards vampires which is understandably because her gram died trying to keep the vampires in the tomb but failed so Bonnie believes grams died for nothing. She saw Elena upset after her first encounter with her mother Isobel Saltzman, but when she saw Stefan, she left. Bonnie came around to Elena's house afterward to apologize for her behavior and the two friends made up. Bonnie looked through the grimoire and found that Emily had cast a spell on Johnathan Gilbert's invention and Elena asked her to remove it so the device would be useless when she gave it to Isobel. However, Bonnie only pretended to do as Elena asked of her because it wasn't right and she knew Grams would never have done it. Bonnie knew that when Elena found out, she would never talk to Bonnie again. On the Founder's Day Parade, Bonnie came face to face with Damon who thanked her for what she had done. During the fireworks, she accidentally brushed against a tomb vampire and suspected that something was going on. When the device was set off, the vampires were rounded up and taken away to be destroyed forever. Bonnie helped Stefan and Elena to save him by chanting a spell so Stefan could get Damon out before being burned to death. Afterwards, Bonnie gave Stefan a warning: If Damon spilled another drop of human blood, she would take him down, and Stefan too if she had to. Season Two Bonnie arrived at the hospital worried about Caroline's condition. Even though she still resented Damon, she agreed with his in giving Caroline some of his blood to improve her health. The next day she visited Caroline at the hospital to find her awake, happy and healthy. Bonnie cried with happiness to see Caroline getting better. She later went to the Lockwood house to pay her respect for Richard Lockwood where she met Damon who she used her powers on. She spoke to Katherine who she thought was Elena but when she touched Katherine, she could sense it wasn't her and called the real Elena, confirming it wasn't her. Katherine confronted her, but when Bonnie tried to use her powers on her, Katherine only pretended to be affected and attacked her. Bonnie used her powers to expose them to the other guests and Katherine immediately behaved and left with Stefan. This left Bonnie shaken and she went to find Elena and she found Elena with Damon and she had to tell her what Katherine just did and that she left with Stefan. Bonnie helped at a carnival and was attracted to a worker named Carter. Bonnie found Elena, Stefan, Damon and a blood covered Caroline and was horrified to discover that Caroline was a vampire. She grieved over Carter's death and took her anger out on Damon, setting him afire with the intentions of destroying him, but was stopped by Elena who reminded her that that wasn't them. Stefan asked Bonnie to create another Lapis Lazuli for Caroline to help her adjust to being a vampire. Bonnie was still resentful of what Caroline was and who she had killed but agreed when Stefan told her to trust him. She did as he asked and was able to make another lapis for Caroline. Powers and Abilities Bonnie came from an ancient lineage of powerful witches and inherited almost the same gifts that they had. After a period of training and mourning after her grandmothers death Bonnie's powers had grown to a point she could cast many of the spells her ancestor Emily could. However, due to her age and unwillingness to delve deeper into Emily's grimoire Bonnie is not as powerful as her grandmother Sheila and cousin Lucy. The powers that Bonnie has shown are: *'Clairvoyance': Is the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. It is the first power on which Bonnie had knowledge. Her grandmother was the one who made her aware of this power by telling about their heritageBonnie claims that she's a psychic and her grandmother claims she's witch. This is stated by Bonnie in the Pilot., but Bonnie took it as a joke. Over time Bonnie realized that she really possessed this ability when she appears to have visions of events when she touches certain people and was able to feel the death in Stefan. She was also able to guess the location of various utensils in Elena`s kitchen and feel a disturbing prediction regarding Mr. Tanner's death. When touching others she could sense if they were Vampire or human. *'Pyrokinesis': She discovers the ability to set fires with her mind by lighting candles at the Founders' party with only a thought, and manages to set fire to a blue Volkswagen Jetta, but this time entered in a kind of deep trance. Also, being possessed by the spirit of her ancestor, Bonnie was able to burn a pentagram on the floor of the Fell Church in order to destroy a crystal and prevent the resurrection of the entombed vampires. This talent seems to be triggered by strong emotionsBonnie lit the candles after hearing how badly Tyler's mom treated a waiter and started the fire of the car after getting annoyed with another cheerleader named Tiki at a fund-raiser.. In the season finale, Bonnie managed to bring down the fire lit by John Gilbert to dispose of the vampires in a basement. Though she was unable to extinguish the fire, she lowered the intensity of the flames so that Stefan could save Damon from the basement. It is discovered she uses water as an accelerant to start and quicken a fire. *'Hydrokinesis': During a fund-raiser, she discovers the ability to manipulate water, causing a geyser to erupt from a bucket, soaking a cheerleader after being rude to a customer. She also used this ability to attack Damon as she was overcome with conflicting feelings. *'Telekinesis': It is the first power that Bonnie was able to control. Her grandmother was the one who taught her. It is unknown how powerful her telekinetic abilities is at this time, as Bonnie has only used this active ability three times to levitate several feathers to show her secret to Elena, once to move a book to Damon's hand.It is revealed she uses this to cause any Supernatural creature with a healing ability pain. *'Spellcasting': She has the ability to preform spells using a language sounding like Latin, but as Elena said not quite. She used this ability to open the doors of the church. Bonnie also has demonstrated some ability to summon spirits and has a tendency to have prophetic dreams. She constructed a Lapis Lazuli. *'Mental abilities': Bonnie also demonstrated a mental ability to cause pain upon a vampire mentally. This was seen when Stefan was fighting with Damon after losing his control over his need for human blood. Like her grandmother she was able to do this with just a glare and seemed to remove Stefan's current need for blood also. This psychic ability is an extension of Bonnie's telekinesis, which she cause her victims to have continues aneurism. And it seems to be powerful against people who haven't built an immunity to it. It is deadly to Stefan, Damon, and Mason, but is not powerful against Katherine, since it was completely useless against Katherine who has been shown to be immune to it. *'Aerokinesis': the ability to control wind only demonstrated once when Bonnie was confronted by Kathrine Bonnie used it to make the door fly open and attract attention Relationships 'Sheila 'Grams' Bennett' Bonnie visited her grandma on the weekends. When Bonnie didn't know what was happening with her powers she came to her for help. Grams explained the history first and also taught her spells. When Bonnie and Elena were kidnapped, Grams knew where she was at and got Stefan to save them both. They wanted Grams to help open the tomb, so that Damon would leave town. After Grams and Bonnie opened the tomb, Grams lied down and because the spell took so much out of her, she died. Bonnie found her body and was devastated, and was gone for a few weeks from school after her funeral. Since then Bonnie has taken witchcraft more seriously. 'Lucy Bennett' Lucy is Katherine's friend. She will appear in Masquerade and Rose. She is a witch. Lucy is also Bonnie's cousin. Novels * She is based on the book character Bonnie McCullough who is never stated to be a witch, but rather a Clairvoyant due to her being descended from ancient druids. She is described as being petite with white, pale skin, and red hair. * She is also said to have liked Damon and he called her his 'Little Bird' Gallery Season 1 Bonniecaroline.jpg Bonniefire.jpg CheerleaderBonnie.jpg Bonnie2.jpg Bonnie.jpg Bonnie bennett.jpg DamonThanksBonnie.jpg Vampirediaries110 0222.jpg Bonnie Bennett Founder's Day 1.jpg bonnie benett.jpg bonnie b.jpg bonnie in the woods.jpg bonnie-bennett-profile.png Normal mmf011.jpg Normal TVD112012.jpg ehbljk.png Bonnie-Bennett-the-vampire-diaries-8766006-1440-900.jpg Season 2 Katbonchoke.jpg Kathrenefightbonnie.jpg Katherinemetbonnie.jpg Takedownvampire.jpg Bonnie 1 the return 1.png Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-5.jpg BonnieBNW1.jpg BonnieBNW2.jpg Stefan and Bonnie 1 Bad Moon Rising 1.png Tvdplanb1.jpg Tvdplanb2.jpg Mas018.jpg Mas021.jpg Mas022.jpg Mas023.jpg Mas026.jpg Mas027.jpg Mas029.jpg Katerina12.jpg Katerina11.jpg Katerina10.jpg Katerina8.jpg Katerina7.jpg Katerina6.jpg Katerina1.jpg Katerina.jpg Trivia * In season 1 she didn't appeared in Lost Girls, A Few Good Men, There Goes the Neighborhood, Let The Right One In, Under Control, Blood Brothers. * Until now, in season 2, she was only credited, but did not appear on the episodes Memory Lane and Kill or Be Killed. ** She is the only main character so far, who has been absent in 4 episodes in a row, more than all other main characters. ** She is 7th from all 11 credited main characters with the most appearences. * Her grandmother taught her how to be a witch. * She drives a Toyota Prius which was blue in "Pilot" and White in "Friday Night Bites". References Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Witches Category:Bennett Family Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Main Characters